1. Technical Field
The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to automotive vehicle safety components. More specifically, the subject matter relates to safety seats for infants and children.
2. Information
Automotive vehicles are an important mode of transportation and a source of enjoyment for millions of people around the world. In many instances, young children and infants are passengers in such vehicles. Safety seats may be provided for the children and infants to improve their safety during trips in automotive vehicles. Such safety seats may be designed for the size of the children and infants, may include additional and properly located harnesses, and may be secured in the automobile in a variety of ways. When a safety seat is secured in the vehicle, an adult may have to place the child or infant over the side of the safety seat (as the seat may face the front or back of the vehicle depending on the size and age of the child) by extending into the interior of the vehicle, lifting the child or infant over the side of the seat and rotating the child or infant into place. Such movements may be awkward and may cause dangerous mishandling of the child or infant. Further, such movements may cause injury or discomfort to the adult, for example straining the adult's lower back as the child is extended and rotated into place.